TTxDP A True Challenge
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: My very difficult challenge for those who think they can take it. Conditions are rough. But, there is a small reward.
1. Chapter 1

My challenge.

Okay, I have seen random episodes of the TT and have come to a conclusion. Most fanfics don't do a good job of nailing the personalities. There are some very good exceptions, but, they just don't update often enough.

Anyways, here's the deal.

Don't do a 'Danny's family died and he runs away with Dan's spirit over him.' Really? Common sense, people! Dan is a combo of Danny _and _Vlad. He'd need both of them, not just Danny!

Don't do a Raven x Danny.

Also, something lots of people do, do not, I repeat, do not make Danny a super-powerful halfa. Really? In almost every fight, excluding Boxy, Danny has some trouble with all villains. God, really?

And, try to add some villains from DP and TT in there. I don't care if you make up a villain, just mix it up!

None of that 'Slade wants Danny as an apprentice.' Too many people have done that.

Is it too much to ask for proper grammar and spelling? Each time a new person talks a new paragraph starts! And, when using dialog, a comma (,) goes before the ending quotation marks! (") Don't forget to capitalize names.

I also beg you not to make Danny all serious. Those whom do usually ruin up the story. (there are some exceptions) Danny's a sarcastic fella who makes witty comments any chance he gets.

I know it's a lot, but, seriously? C'mon, people! Those ideas make absolutely no sense!

I am looking for an original story with all episodes, there are plenty out there, but, sigh, they don't update fast enough! You can do it where Danny first gets his powers and, for some strange reason, nobody knows so he runs off to travel the world. Do something like that, please?

Again, I get it's a whole lot of… restrictions, but that only makes it a harder challenge!

And, because I am so awesome, anyone who does this and gets up to 20,000+ words in a two weeks time span will get a two-shot from me. It can be anything you want… almost. If it's a crossover, please read my profile and use one of those ones, K?

A mini example in next chapter. So… yeah.

Anyway… on with the challenge!


	2. Example

**HERE'S THE EXAMPLE. This'll be short… but, it might give you an idea of what I'm expecting. **

Two years. Has it really been that long? Time moves really fast… I just don't believe I've had my powers for two whole years! This is all that was going through my head during English class.

Sheesh, when will Mr. Lancer shut up! Right now he's going on about some old Japanese legend about two gods fighting. One in a black ninja suit and another with blue skin.

Wait a minute… Oh my gosh! I'm in the history books! Wow, I didn't think I'd make history until I was an adult! Ha, score! And the best part? I'm in it as a hero! Neat… I'm so gonna ace that test.

* * *

Two days later… lunch time.

"I don't believe this!" I screeched, sitting in front of my best buds: Sam and Tucker. Sam was in her usual casual wear: Black tank with a purple oval, black and green skirt, and combat boots. Tuck was in his red beret, his dirty yellow top that's sleeves reached his elbows, and dark forest green cargo pants.

I stared down at my test score in complete outrage. How was it I got a C? Oh, right… I don't know the date and what I was named… then there's the fact that history books are like a giant game of telephone. Each time something gets passed down, it's changed.

"Why are you so pissed? This is really good for you!" Tucker exclaimed, only adding to my misery.

"You honestly don't get it, do you Tucker?" Sam asked, earning a nod from the African-American teen. Sighing, the goth said, "Don't you remember when Vlad stole the Infi-Map?" She got a nod. "Well, Danny followed him to Japan in the late 1600's…" She got nothing from Tucker.

I whispered/yelled, "Tuck, it's me, for Pete's sake! I'm the ninja dude!"

They waited for a response from the techno-geek. "I knew that," he said with a wave of his hand.

Sam and I rolled our eyes.

"Something funny, Mr. Fenton?" A voice said from behind. Instantly, I whirled around to face my balding teacher.

"No, Sir. Just complaining about my grade," I answered, hoping he'd be satisfied and leave me alone. But nooooo. That's not the case.

"May I see you in my classroom after lunch?" He asked, pointing to the cafeteria doors. I nodded, after all, you can't say no to a teacher, can you?

Mr. Lancet gave a satisfied nod, then, he left us alone.

We continued eating our lunches, careful to avoid attracting any attention. Don't want Dash to see me when he fails the test, do I?

* * *

Mr. Lancer was facing me, a smug smile on his face. "Daniel, I want to discuss something with you." I raised my eyebrows, showing him I was interested. Sighing, he continued, "We are having a student exchange program, and you're the one the school board would like to send."

To put it short, I gaped.

Mr. Lancer gave a shy smile. "Were sending you to Jump City High. And don't worry, Danny, we've already discussed this with your parents."

"Jump City?" I asked, fully awed. "Where the hell is that?"

My teacher tried, emphasis on 'tried', to laugh. "Mr. Fenton, it's on the shore of Florida. You leave in two weeks. You're dismissed."

He handed me a late pass.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Already? Time really does fly by… creepy. Anyway, right now I'm entering the new apartment that was bought for me. Yeah… I'm upset in being forced into this… but I gotta admit, this place is so cool! There's a pizza place down the road, a perfect ocean view, and, and… well, I can't think of anything else.

I know, I know, I left Amity unprotected against ghost attacks, but Valerie's there, and my parents, not to mention Sam and Tuck.

But then, something disturbing happened.

I heard a crash. And, because of my hero quality, I instantly ran in the direction of the crash. Making sure I wasn't being watched, I shifted into my alter-ego: Danny Phantom.

I lifted off the ground and flew at record-high speeds to my destination.

Green smoke was rising out of a large crater in the ground. People crowded around it, not sure what to make of the mysterious new landscape.

The smoke cleared and revealed a mid-teenage girl. She had perplexing and vibrant green eyes. A body of purple, silver, and black armor was what she wore. Her hair was pure orange. Not the everyday natural kind, but literally, pure orange!

She spoke some sort of weird language while sliding down the mini slope. She yelled some more, holding her hands out in a threatening way.

I immediately jumped into action.

I flew down and elbowed her. Right then a man snapped a picture that was probably going to end up on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper.

I aimed my flight pattern upward, then came plunging down. We crashed, simple as that.

Cautiously, I raised myself up, only then to get a powerful kick in my chest. Zooming backwards, I barely caught a glimpse of the girl stand up and sigh. Then, just for her to add to my misery, she ran up to the pizza place and smashed her… handcuffs onto a pillar. Handcuffs? Why the hell was she in— ow.

I groaned as I raised myself into the air. She kicked me back far and hard; I had slammed into the side of a brick building and made a huge hole in it. "I sure hope their insured," I muttered, then flew back to face the red-head.

She was crashing her handcuffs against the pillar repeatedly, resulting in it bending so much the floor above it began to break. People screamed as it turned towards the ground.

Acting out of habit, I flew to save the civilians first.

Then, just as the girl was about to crash the pillar again, something small and sharp came flying at her. It was so quick that, even with my enhanced senses, I almost missed it. The girl's mask was barely scratched, but she tore away from the pillar anyway, resulting to the person whom had tossed the object.

I ignored her, though, and instead, I focused on lowering the people off the broken platform.

"Danny Phantom?" A women asked, probably very shocked at seeing me in her city. I nodded. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but what are you doing here?"

I was about to tell her a reasonable lie— I've become quite the lier— when the other hero yelled, "Who are you?" to the girl.

I sighed and lowered the women onto the ground; and right on time, too. The red-head leapt into the air, in a flying manner, and came crashing down on the masked figure.

Then, I realized who he was. It was Robin! This is so cool! I'm working with— wait… what's Robin, _Batman's sidekick_, doing in Jump?

I was snapped back when Robin flipped right in front of me, making me fly back a bit in surprise. The girl took a swipe at us, but I made us intangible.

Robin gave me a small smile, then moved out of my grasp in time to avoid another hit. We weaved out of her blows, leaping to avoid them. I caught a shadow of something in an ally, but forgot about it when she tried to hit me, again.

Robin threw one of his famous birdarangs, making a small explosion in the place the girl was standing.

Then, as if she did this everyday, she lifted a car up with her foot and sent it with a hard kick in our direction. I turned intangible while Robin ducted to avoid it.

Robin muttered, "Hm, stronger then she looks."

I turned my head to him and sarcastically said, "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

He gave me a quick glare— quick because the girl suddenly landed a blow on him. Then, with me off-guard, she kicked my in the chest— again— and sent my flying in the same direction as the car.

I rose shakily in time to see the red-head fly back into a car and Robin with his bo-staff out. 'Wow,' I thought. 'He's stronger then he looks, too.' Then, his staff shattered. 'Or, not,' I quickly and mentally added.

Robin regained himself, however. The girl stood up and popped her neck. I couldn't hear it, but it was visible. She charged again, ready to attack, when a green ram ran into her, sending her flying away.

The ram morphed into a green boy with a silly cat-like mask on. Hold on… green? Ugh, my head hurts. But, that might be from the possible concussion.

I approached in time to hear the boy awe, "Wowzers! Your Robin, aren't you, Sir?" Then he saw me. "Danny Phantom, too, Sir?"

Robin glanced at me, then at the boy. "Don't call me 'Sir'," he ordered in a monotone.

The boy's eyes began to twinkle ferociously as he saluted.

"Let me just say that it's an honor to–"

"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin interrupted, surprising me he knew his name.

Beast Boy's eyes temporarily stopped twinkling. "Yes, Sir?"

Robing pointed behind him. My eyes widened when I saw the girl carrying a bus. How had I not even noticed her… oh, right. I was laughing in my mind at the two's short conversation.

I was snapped back to reality when she tossed the bus. I flew upwards to avoid it, the other two dived out of the way.

Okay, to say I was shocked with what I saw next would be a total understatement. A guy, about six feet tall, caught the bus with a small grunt. He tossed it to the side, then walked into a light where I could properly see him.

He was dressed in a normal gray hoodie and black sweats. "Yo!" He yelled in a dramatic way. "Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?"

I flew back to the ground and laughed when Beast Boy said, "She started it!"

Oh… witty banter. Gotta love it, don't'cha?

The girl began to walk forward in a way I thought she wouldn't attack. But, it was quite the contrary. She jumped up, then came falling down and slammed her handcuffs onto the pavement. The Earth began to shake– but only for a moment.

I looked back up at her to see the covering on her handcuffs were gone, exposing her orangish skin tone. Multiple green energy blasts– that were nothing like my green ecto-rays– came flying at us. We charged on some unspoken command out of the black smoke. The girl continued to assault us with energy blasts.

Then, she fell to her knees out of exhaustion. I didn't blame her. I'm feeling kinda wiped out, too…

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," the guy in the gray jacket stated.

"Really? I didn't notice," I quipped.

Then Robin, having ignored my sass, claimed, "I won't let her. I'm not losing this fight!" And we all ran out from behind the bus to charge.

But, again, for them millionth time tonight, something unexpected happened. A black raven rose up out of the streets. "Maybe," a voice said from behind me. "Fighting isn't the answer."

It was a small early-teenage girl in a blue cloak, hood hiding her face. I could make out her deep, violet eyes, but that was it.

Robin and I looked back at the girl, her hands smoking. "Stand down," Robin ordered.

I had no problem obeying– which is saying something– but, the gray jacket dude… "What? Do you think you're the boss, or somethin'," he demanded.

Robing replied, "Just give me a chance."

I flew a bit back, showing I was all for it. "Go right ahead," I said, full confidence lacking in my tone.

Robin began to approach the girl. Her response was her rising off the ground and charging up energy beams. She held them by Robin's chest, as if daring him to speak. The girl said something in that weird language.

Robin appeared unfazed by this. "Easy," he cooed. "My name is Robin; I don't want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah. If she's a villain then telling her that won't do a thing,' I mentally scuffed.

"I just want to help," he finished, reaching for something on his belt. The girl said some more weird stuff, which only made Robin smile. "It's okay," he said, lifting up a lock-pick. "Look."

He unlocked her handcuffs.

The girl's eyes stopped glowing, making me awe at how green they naturally were. She rubbed her wrists. "There," Robin said. "Now, maybe we can be–"

He was cut off by the girl pulling him in for a kiss. I gaped, actually a bit jealous. If every time I saved a girl and they kissed me… wow. Come to think of it… Phantom could have almost any girl he had a crush on, while Fenton would be left on the sidelines. Curse my multiple personalties!

The girl pulled away, eyes back to glowing green. She pushed Robin on the ground and said, "If you do not with to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" And she flew off.

We all stood there, shocked and awed.

Beast Boy was the first to snap out of it. "So, I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?"

**That should give you a slight idea… it doesn't have to be this way, at all… but, it's a good way that usually works if you're pressed for ideas. **

**There are tons of other ways to do it. I hope someone takes up my challenge… I'm really craving a decent X-over. **


	3. Example 2

**Okay… I couldn't fall asleep until I wrote this so… don't kill me. If you guys like it, I might continue it. MIGHT! I have two other stories I need to work on. It'll be short and move quickly, okay? Good. Now… READ!**

**Danny's PoV the entire example, just FYI**

* * *

I always thought my parents to be nutcases. I still do, actually. I have the weirdest life in the world. My parents hunt ghosts– which don't even exist– my sister is a bookworm, I'm friends with a Goth girl, and my best bud is a techno-geek. Me? I'm your everyday geek.

I get bullied, pass my classes with B's (mostly), and sit along the sidelines.

As I said, my life is really weird. I honestly think it is impossible for it to get any weirder. Yeah, well, that changed when my parents told me they were building a ghost portal.

* * *

**June 23, 2011**

"Kids," my mom, Maddie, called. "Come here."

Unsure why, I lifted my feet off the bed and walked into the kitchen. I placed myself into a dinning chair and stared at the plate of food that had been placed before me. I instantly pushed it away, gagging at it's glowing green color.

"Why did you call us down here?" I complained, obviously pissed. Summer is a time for sleeping in. Simple as that.

My sister, Jazz, however, was wide awake. Her head was buried into some book about Physics, as if I care, but she set it down. "Yes, why?" She agreed. "My book was just getting interesting."

My dad, a big, fat man with raven hair– same as mine– plopped down into a seat between Jazz and I. "We have a surprise for you!" He said, buzzing with excitement.

All colored drained from my face. Those were never good words. Last time, they had made an invention that would burst people's eardrums. My parents said it was filtering spectral sounds. Yea, right.

"What is it?" I inquired cautiously.

I could see my dad bouncing in his seat, clearly wanting to tell me right then and there. But, my mom had other ideas.

"It's a surprise," she repeated.

My nose twitched and I rose from the table. "Well, I'll be off to bed."

My mom looked a bit concerned. "You didn't eat breakfast, honey," she said.

I eyed the plate of glowing eggs. "Do you really expect me to eat that?"

My mom sighed and just moved the plate into the sink. I ran up to my room, hoping to find a sense of normalcy there.

Do you ever feel like something big is about to happen? Something so big and obvious, and yet, you don't know what? That's how I feel. It's weird… I just know I'm missing something! Something so huge, but I can't put my finger on it! And it bugs me. Thankfully, though, thoughts can get forced away by the blissfulness of dreams.

Too bad I couldn't fall back asleep. Even after closing my blinds and pulling the covers over my head, the sun still manages to peek through the fabric.

I sat back up and ran my fingers through my black hair. Today was one of those day I wish I had a normal life. Normal people would be sleeping in. Normal people would be hanging out with tons of friends, Normal people would be having a nice, big, delicious family breakfast.

Just goes to show how much more my life isn't normal.

I got back out of bed and changed out of my pajamas. Sam was taking us to the movies today, hopefully there wouldn't be a fight about which movie to see. Again.

I snuck out of the house, something that comes in handy with a whacked-up family like mine, and ran to the cinema.

Sam, my Goth friend-that's-a-girl, was waiting at the doors of the theater, her black combat boots tapping impatiently. When she saw me, her foot stopped tapping and she lowered her crossed-arms. "What took so long?"

I gave her the usual explanation. "Parents." Looking around, I noticed Tucker wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Tuck?"

Sam shrugged. "He texted me and said he couldn't make it. Something about a meat fair by the park." She made a grossed-out face at the fact.

Sam is a pure vegan. She fights for animal rights and stuff like that.

I shrugged back. "What movie are we seeing?"

The Goth smiled and smirked. "I was thinking 'Killer Four.' Sound okay?" I nodded.

We bought our concessions, well, Sam did, but who cares? And we headed into the theater. It was a bit crowded, but we managed to find goos seats to the right of the room.

The commercial played, and I grew horrified. My parents had payed for advertisement in this theater. Cue odd looks… now.

As soon as the women in a teal HAZMAT suit appeared, everyone who knew me looked our way. I fidgeted in my seat, but otherwise pretended not to notice.

"Are you having ghost troubles?" My TV mom asked.

"No," I muttered.

"Well, if so, just give us a call! Our number's 1-234-5678! You heard us, 1-234-5678!"

The add came to a close and the movie started to play. How much weirder can my life possibly get?

Line Break

"What's the surprise, Mom?" I asked, returning home. The movie had finished an hour prior, but I had waisted time just walking around.

My mom came up to me, her hood pulled up. "Let's go down to the lab. Jazz is already down there."

I scrunched my nose at the mention of the lab. Just another thing to make my life 'not normal'…

The lab consisted of pure titanium walls and metal tables. All things were either doused in green goop– stuff my parent's deemed as ectoplasm– or were piled with papers and beakers.

The lab looked cleaner then usual.

But, something at the back of the lab caught my attention. A dark green drape hung attached to the wall, hiding the walls behind it.

Jazz stood a few feet away from it, while my dad was just grasping the tarp tightly. I chose to stand next to my sister.

"What's that?" I asked scared for my life. I took a step away, very afraid of whatever insane invention they have now.

My dad gave my mom a pleading look, whom gave him permission to remove the drape.

There was a huge hole right there. Metal panels surrounded it, giving it an odd feeling. Jazz leaned in closer, trying to find out what it was. Unable to succeed in that, she turned to face our parents.

"What is that?"

My dad exploded. "That's the Fenton Family Ghost Portal! It'll crack open a hole into the ghost scum's world and let them enter ours, or us theirs," he boasted.

I just stared.

"And, guess what?"

I crocked, "What?" This was going to end badly…

"You guys get to see us activate it, here and now!" He began reaching for the plug, when… the door bell rang.

I silently thanked whatever gods were watching me. "I'll get it," I said instantly.

I sprinted up the lab steps and to the door. Opening it, I saw Sam and Tucker there.

"'Sup, Dude?" Tucker asked.

"What'cha doin'?" Sam asked playfully.

I smiled at the sight. "Good, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Ticket held up a newspaper.

_COME AND SEE! _

_Us Fentons are going to open a portal to the Ghost Zone; the places where ghosts dwell. Come by in the afternoon to see us do it! _ Article by: Madeleine Fenton_

I face-palmed. I should've known my parents would do something so stupid. Sam was probably the one who dragged Tucker; she was always curious to their inventions.

I admit… it would be so cool if they worked. But… they don't.

I opened the door and let them in. They new where to go. So, I followed my two best pals down to the lab.

Dad was holding the two plugs, obviously dying to plug them in. And, as soon as I stopped in front of them, Dad did.

We all turned to the Ghost Portal, eyes full of hope. And, although I wouldn't ever admit this, I really wanted it to work. It would be so… awesome. My parents wouldn't be nutcases! My life would be so much better!

But, sadly, things never do work out for me.

There was a spark. A single, small, one-second spark. That was it. There was no mystical entrance. No other dimension.

Mom looked at the portal in sorrow. Then, she broke down into tears. My dad went into a screaming fit, yelling 'WHY!' until Jazz pushed them out of the lab.

I was about to follow, when…

"Danny," Sam said. "I want a picture!"

I turned to face her, a frown on my face. "Just make it quick," I told her.

Then, she smirked. I suddenly got really scared. Never do anything around a smirking Sam.

She ran over to the closet and pulled out a black and white jumpsuit. She tossed it to me, and I reached out to catch it as a reflex. But, as we all know, I'm not athletic. So, I wasn't able to catch it. I picked it up off the floor and held it in front of me.

"What do you–" I was cut off by the sound of her camera flashing. "Okay, now let's get out of here! My parents could come back any second!" I urged.

Sam didn't listen. "Oh, come on, Danny! A Ghost Zone? You've gotta be curious," she encouraged.

I looked into the huge hole and sighed. "No. I'm not doing it."

Sam gave my a pout. Let me tell you, her pouts are worse then any glare she could give you. And her glare would make villains run.

With mixed emotions, I slipped on the jumpsuit. "Fine," I told her.

She smiled and flashed another picture. Then, she stopped and examined me. The Goth walked over and ripped off the picture of my dad's smiling face. She crumbled it up and tossed it to the ground. "Can't have you walking around with that on your chest, now can we?" Sam slapped a symbol on my chest.

I gave her a weird look, but she only smiled. "What? It's better then your dad's face."

I agreed.

She took a few steps back. "Now go in. I want a picture of you in it!"

I obliged. It was a lot weirder on the inside. Voices and whispers could be heard. It was… creepy. I was entranced.

Then, I saw something that made my eyes go wide.

The 'ON' button. My parents had placed the 'ON' button on the inside of the portal! That's just crazier then usual. Maybe Jazz can help me get them signed up for a mental hospital…

Then, I pushed it. I didn't even know what I was doing! Why? Why must I be so stupid?

Then, the portal lit to life. The light began to light up all around me. I barely had enough time to register the flash from Sam's camera and their terrified faces.

I fell unconscious.

* * *

I awoke feeling groggy and ill. My chest hurt like crap, I was freezing cold, and I didn't feel right.

Before me was a green land. I instantly forgot all of my internal pains and focused on where I was.

Green swirling vortexes were everywhere. The largest one, though, was the one before me.

I didn't pay attention to that, though. What I was focused on was the green entities flying around.

One floated up to me. A large ghost in a white lab coat, sunglasses, and spiked, white hair. "Hello, new ghost! Did you come from that portal?" It- he- WHATEVER– asked.

New… gulp… ghost? I'm a ghost? Then it hit me. Then events from earlier.

I began to hyperventilate.

The ghost flew over to me. "I didn't realize you didn't think you were dead. Oh, well. See ya, sucker! I, TECHNUS, SHALL RULE THE HUMAN REALM WITH TECHNOLOGY!"

Instantly, I froze. This person– ghost– WHATEVER– was going to take over my (old) home! Not if I could help it.

"No!" I yelled.

Technus turned around and glared at me. "Listen, young whippersnapper, that world is no longer yours. This is your home now. So, I suggest you go see Walker and get your lair–"

"I. SAID. NO!" And, instantly, green ignited in my hands.

The ghost's eye widened in fear. "How… ghosts don't start getting their powers until years after–"

I cut him off by blasting him with a ray of green. He went all the way to the other side of the big rock I was standing on.

My eye twitched and I moved towards the large portal.

Peering through it, I saw… nothing. The lab was still there, but it was… clean. Not a single piece of paper, glob of green goo, nothing.

I floated out, only vaguely aware that my feet didn't touch the ground. Sort of in control, I passed through the top of the lab and into the kitchen.

My dad sat there, his hand clutching a photo. I turned to look over his shoulder. It was the one of when me and my family were at the park.

Dad was crying. He kept touching my photo, a sad look in his eye. I then floated over to the fridge, my eyes attracted to a certain piece of paper. It was the calendar.

**August 3, 2011**

I've been gone a long time. I've been dead for so long.

I backed away, not believing what was in front of me. I was terrified. I was sad. I… I don't want to be dead.

I flew out of the house and never looked back. They wouldn't ever except me. They are ghost hunters. I'm a ghost.

Then, as I landed in the park, sun setting, two white rings formed around my waist. One going up and the other going down, it turned me back to the actual jumpsuit. I hadn't even noticed I looked different. Wait… I WAS BACK TO NORMAL! But… I was a ghost. Am I ghost or human? Or… I gulped. I'm both.

I'm half dead.

Thinking of the one town I might be safe in, I flew to a commonly know city. Jump City, get ready. Danny Fenton no longer exists. Danny Phantom is in his place and I'm coming to your city. For safety.

* * *

**This is a result of my boredom. I guess I could do this… add constant one-shot examples when I get bored. Yeah… Feel free to us any example you want. **


End file.
